


Babygirl

by HizziePosiePizzieLover



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F, Incest, Legacies, Little Lizzie, Mommy Josie, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sibling Incest, Spanking, legacies age play, sibling age play, tvdu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HizziePosiePizzieLover/pseuds/HizziePosiePizzieLover
Summary: Ever since Lizzie lost Sebastian, she became depressed. She didn’t eat or sleep, and due to Josie getting through the black magic, she wasn’t there for her. Lizzie pushed away her own feelings to coddle Josie, until now. Josie is back to normal self and realising how much her sister is suffering. She didn’t need any convincing when she finds out her sister has Mommy issues and is need of someone to care for her.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Josie Saltzman, Caroline Forbes & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is ageplay between two sisters, it’s not sexual, but if you don’t like it, then don’t read it.

Josie wakes up one night to hear her sister shuffling around whilst sniffling, like she's trying to stop herself from crying. Worried, Josie sits up and flicks her bed side lamp on which makes Lizzie look up in fright. 

"Lizzie?" Josie grumbles and rubs the tiredness from her eyes. 

The younger twin looks down at the wet stain in her pants and then to the wet patch in the middle of her bed. She tries to contain her tears as Josie climbs out of her bed to inspect the mess, she sighs which makes Lizzie whimper. 

"Hey, it's okay." Josie reassures and wipes her sisters tears away. 

"I'm sowwy." Lizzie says with a slight lisp which Josie just brushes off. 

"Don't worry about it, Lizzie." Josie tells her and moves to strip Lizzie's bed whilst her sister just stands there, trembling. 

Josie bunches up the wet sheet and puts it in their laundry hamper before grabbing a fresh sheet and placing it on the bed. Once that's done, she turns to her sister and grabs her hand pulling her into their bathroom. 

She runs a warm bath and turns back to Lizzie, helping her sister out of her dirty clothes. Lizzie lets her, it isn't the first time Josie's even her naked. But Lizzie can't help the shame the covers her face when Josie sees her skinny she is, her bones petrouding and Josie can count each of Lizzie's ribs. 

Ever since Lizzie lost Sebastian, she fell apart. He have her life purpose but he died and she let herself go. She stopped eating, stopped drinking, stopped living basically. He looked after her, he knew all about Lizzie's problems with their mother's abandonment and looked after her like her parents should of, but now he's gone and Lizzie can't adjust to it. She hasn't got anyone to look after her and Josie can't because, well she's her sister and it would be weird. Lizzie will just have to suffer. 

Of course not having their Mom around effected Josie, and still does, but not like it does Lizzie. Josie can get by, knowing their mother is very busy so she isn't all that effected by it. Lizzie is a Mommy's girl without a Mommy, and it's the hardest thing to live through. 

Josie helps Lizzie into the tub and sits on the edge of the bath, absentmindedly running her fingers through her hair. Lizzie leans into the soothing touch and sniffs, tears pricking her eyes again as Josie yawns. 

"I'm sorry." Lizzie whispers, bringing her legs up to her chest, the water rippling around her. 

"It's okay." Josie soothes again. "It's only something you did a thousand times for me after the back magic." It's true, despite Lizzie suffering, she pushed her feelings away and took care of Josie. She made sure she ate and showered, she never left her side, she held her whilst cried herself to sleep, it was only after Josie fell asleep that Lizzie cried helplessly to herself. Josie gathered herself back up and things returned to normal about two months later, which brings them to now. 

Josie doesn't normally wake up when Lizzie is changing her sheet, and when she doesn't she just brushes Josie off and tells her to go back to sleep. But this time she didn't have it in her, because she knows she needs help. She wants Josie's help, she wants someone to baby her and look after her. Like Sebastian did. 

"Why aren't you eating?" Josie asks a few minutes later. "You're anorexic." Lizzie shrugs slightly. 

"I forget." She admits quietly. 

"What's going on with you, Lizzie?" Josie asks softly. "You're falling apart." 

"I miss him." Lizzie sniffs, a few tears dropping into the water. Josie sighs understandingly and kisses Lizzie's head. "He looked after me."

"What do you mean?" Josie asks. 

Lizzie sighs. "I have Mommy issues." Lizzie mumbles. 

"Mommy issues?" Josie frowns. "What's that got to do with looking after- oh." Realisation dawns on Josie. "Like.. a-ageplay?"

Lizzie nods shamefully with bright red cheeks. "I'm a freak." She cries. 

Josie's eyes widen. "What? You're not a freak, Lizzie, not at all." Josie tells her. 

"I am!" She sobs. Josie frowns sadly, her heart breaking for her sister. Josie moves Lizzie forwards and climbs into the tub behind her, wrapping her arms around her slim waist and holding her protectively. 

"You're not a freak." Josie keeps repeating, she'll sit there all night if she has to if it makes Lizzie believe her. "You are not a freak."

Lizzie cries in her sisters arms and for the first time in months, she gets the comfort she's been waiting for. 

"Lizzie, I don't care if you need someone to baby you and look after you, if that's what makes you happy then who am I to judge?" Josie coos.

Lizzie just continues to cry, her heart aching when she realises she'll never have anyone to look after her again. She'll never be happy like she was with Sebastian. Or so she thought, she just really didn't expect what her sister was about to say.

"Do you want me to help you?" Josie asks which makes Lizzie freeze. "I don't know anything about ageplay, but I could look it up."

"I can't ask you to do that." Lizzie shakes her head. 

"You're not asking me, I'm offering. I want to help you, Lizzie, I want you to be happy and I will look after you like Sebastian did, I promise." Josie tells her. 

"You'd really do that?" Lizzie asks. 

"Of course I would." Josie replies without hesitation. "You're my sister, my best friend."

Lizzie stays quiet as she thinks about all the pros and cons. 

"I want to do this, Lizzie." Josie tells her, genuinely.

"O-Only if you want to." Lizzie whispers. 

"I do, I really do." Josie assures and kisses Lizzie's head. 

"O-Ok then." Lizzie replies which makes Josie smile.

"Good. I'll do some research tomorrow and then we can discuss everything, but for now let's get you cleaned up and back to bed." 

•  
•  
•  
•

"Uh what age do you regress to?" Josie asks which makes Lizzie shift uncomfortably on her bed. 

"3." She mumbles without making eye contact. 

"Ok. Do you wear.. diapers and stuff?" Josie asks. 

Lizzie nods shyly. 

"Cool. I found a website that sells baby stuff for adults." Josie tells Lizzie as she scrolls through the website on her laptop. "I've also come up with some rules."

"Ok." Lizzie says and fiddles with her hand, the blush never leaving her cheeks. 

Josie adds things to her basket that she thinks they'll need and she'll order it to pick them up at the store. "Rule number 1, no swearing. Number 2, no shouting. Number 3, no hitting. Number 4, no being rude to anyone. Number 5, bedtime at 8pm. Number 6, you go for a nap when we get back from classes. Number 7, you eat all three meals with me. Number 8, no sleeping past 10am on weekends. Number 9, no eye rolling. Number 10, you drink a bottle of milk before bed time. Number 11, you wear a diaper at night time. And number 12, you don't tell anyone about what we're doing. If you break any of these rules you'll be punished, either with a time out, an early bed time or a spanking. Understand?"

"Yes." Lizzie squeaks out which makes Josie smile. 

"Good. You'll be rewarded if you're well behaved. I'll decide those rewards when it comes to it." Josie tells her. "And whenever you don't want to be in your headspace, just let me know and we'll go without doing this for however long you want. When you're not in your headspace, you'll be free to do what you want." 

"Ok." Lizzie answers. 

Josie nods and finishes adding everything to her basket, paying for it all so she can pick it up at the store later. 

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable, so you tell me if anything's wrong, ok?" Lizzie nods. "You can call me whatever you want, there's no pressure."

"Thank you, Josie." Lizzie says appreciatively which makes her sister smile. 

"Come here." Josie moves her laptop off her lap before opening her arms up for Lizzie, who happily curls into her. "I love you, Lizzie."

"I love you too, Josie." Lizzie replies tiredly. 

"Get some sleep, Babygirl, I'll be right here when you wake up." Josie whispers and kisses her head, hoping to soothe the girl into her headspace. 

———————

When Lizzie wakes up from her four hour nap, she sees Josie setting bags and boxes down. She took the chance and went to the sites to collect all the things she ordered whilst Lizzie was asleep, she couldn't contain her excitement. Lizzie also realised she had fallen into her headspace, she only ever falls into her headspace in her sleep when she dreams about Sebastian, but she hadn't. She dreamt about her and Josie and what this is going to bring them.

Lizzie sits up, looking around the room like she's never seen it before, a few gurgles fall from her mouth which gathers Josie's attention. The older twin looks over from unpacking all the things to see her sister acting strange, then it hits her that Lizzie is in her headspace. 

Stay calm, Josie, you've got this. 

"Hi, Babygirl." She coos and wonders over to Lizzie, joining her on the bed. Lizzie looks down shyly and puts her thumb in her mouth as a way to ease her anxiety. Josie can't help but find it the most adorable thing ever, however, she knows it's bad for her teeth so she gently pulls Lizzie's hand away from her mouth which makes her whine. 

Lizzie looks up at with a pout, confused as to why she can't suck her thumb, Sebastian used to let her. 

"That's bad for your teeth, baby." Josie tells her which makes her eyes glisten with tears. "It's okay, I got you something." She says and shoots off the bed, grabbing something from one of the bags. 

She tears the packaging apart before sitting back on the bed and tilting Lizzie's head up, placing the pacifier in her mouth. Lizzie sucks it into her mouth wearily, but when she knows it's not bad her eyes lighten up and she happily suckles on it. Josie feels her heart combust with love and she kisses Lizzie's head. 

"T'anks, Jojo." Lizzie mumbles around her pacifier. 

"You're welcome, sweetie." Josie coos. "This about I show you what I bought?" Lizzie nods innocently. 

Josie smiles at her before bringing all the bags over to the bed excitedly. 

"I didn't know what kind of diapers you prefer, I got three different types." Josie says and puts them on the bed, the blue packaging brings back memories for Lizzie and she points to them, they have teddy bears on them. "The teddy's it is then." Josie says, tossing the other two to the side. 

Lizzie watched closely as Josie rattles through everything she bought. Clothes. Toys. Wipes. Diaper cream. Bottles. Formula. Blankets. Pacifiers. Basically the entire store, and it warms Lizzie's heart. She throws her arms around Josie as happy tears leak out of her eyes. Josie holds her close and smiles, she really could get used to this. 

"T'ank oo." She repeats against Josie's neck. 

"Don't mention it, Babygirl." Josie coos and Lizzie pulls away. "Are they happy tears?" She asks worriedly which makes Lizzie nod. "Good. Now, let's get you into a pull up and then we can go get some dinner. Sound good?" 

Lizzie nods again and watched as Josie sues her magic to quickly put everything away, except from the pull ups. Thankfully, Lizzie's wearing a skirt so the slight bulge from the pull up won't be noticeable. Josie pulls Lizzie's panties off before sliding the pull up, up her legs. Lizzie falls further into her headspace. 

"We have to leave this here, Princess." Josie says and pulls the pacifier out of Lizzie's mouth, putting it in a plastic pot. Lizzie pouts but doesn't protest. "Hold me hand at all times and don't talk to anyone unless I tell you to, ok?"

"Yes, Jojo." Lizzie replies and intertwines her hand with Josie's, since the brunette is wearing heels they're the same height. 

"Good girl." Josie praises and kisses her head before pulling out of their room. 

Lizzie shuffles closer to Josie as they walk through the crowded hallway, a frightened whimper falling from her lips. Little Lizzie doesn't like big crowds, they make her nervous. 

"It's okay." Josie reassures, thanking their room isn't too far away from the dining hall. They enter the large room and Josie sighs in relief when she sees it isn't too busy. 

She pulls Lizzie over to the food and sets two plates on a tray, keeping her hand intertwined with Lizzie's and she pushes the tray along to the food. 

"What do you want, sweetie?" Josie asks. 

"The soup." Lizzie mumbles shyly. 

"Which one?" She asks. 

"Chicken, pease, Jojo." Lizzie replies. 

Josie smiles and puts one of the bowls on Lizzie's plate before taking a slice of the vegetarian lasagna for herself. She grabs two bottles of water before pulling Lizzie over to an empty table. 

"Here you go, Babygirl." Josie says, putting the bowl and spoon down in front of Lizzie. 

"T'anks, Mama." Lizzie grins before digging into her soup. 

Josie feels her heart skip a beat. She knew Lizzie would probably one day call her that, but she didn't expect it this early and she didn't expect it to make her this emotional. Josie snaps out of it and tries to bite back the large smile etching its way onto her face. 

"Hey, Jo. Hey, Liz." Hope greets as her and the rest of super squad join them. 

"Hi." Josie replies whilst Lizzie is too busy eating her soup, haven not eaten in almost four days. Josie shuffles closer to Lizzie which makes the blonde girl look up, her eyes widening when she sees everyone sitting at the table. Her hand trembles and the spoonful of soup she was holding falls onto her lap which makes her gasp. 

Josie looks down at her sisters lap to see the mess, she grabs some napkins and starts to wipe her skirt clean. 

"Sowwy." Lizzie whispers, her eyes glossing over with tears. 

"It's okay, it was an accident." Josie reassures. Whilst everyone else eats and maintains conversation, Hope keeps a suspicious eye on the twins. She watches as Josie wipes away the mess then whispers something to Lizzie, bopping her nose which makes Lizzie giggle childishly. But what makes Hope even more confused is when Josie picks up the spoon and starts to feed Lizzie for a few spoonfuls. 

When Lizzie starts to feed herself again, Josie looks up and meets Hope's eyes. The tribrid frowns confusedly and Josie gulps silently, grabbing her phone from her pocket and shooting Hope a text. 

To Hope: she's having a bad day, she misses Sebastian

Hope reads the message and nods understandingly, going back to eating her food, satisfied. Josie breathes a sigh of relief and also goes back to eating. 

Lizzie finishes about half her bowl before pushing the rest away, but Josie pushes it back and tells her to eat the rest. Lizzie frowns and shakes her head. 

"No more." She says and crosses her arms over her chest. 

Josie raises a warning eyebrow at her, Lizzie just frowns back. 

"Eat your food, Lizzie." Josie orders. 

"But I'm full." Lizzie protests. Josie has to keep in mind at how small her sister is so her appetite must be extremely small as well. She sighs. 

"3 more mouthfuls and then drink your water." Josie says. 

"But-" Lizzie stops herself when Josie glares at her. She grumbles but forces three more mouthfuls in and drinking her water. 

Josie hums approvingly and finishes her own dinner whilst Lizzie sits quietly, until five minutes later she gets horrible stomach pains. She clutches her stomach and whines. 

"Are you okay, Lizzie?" Hope asks when she sees the state her friend is in. "You're really pale." 

Josie looks over to see Hope is right, Lizzie looks about three seconds away from puking everywhere. Before Josie could say anything, Lizzie is up and darting out of the room at a speed that would put any vampire to shame. Josie instantly runs after her and follows Lizzie into the toilets, frowning as the blonde girl empties her dinner into the toilet bowl.

Josie holds Lizzie's hair back and soothingly rubs her back as she continues to wretch into the toilet, crying miserably. 

"Mama!" Lizzie sobs. 

"I'm here, baby. It's alright." Josie coos, grabbing some tissue and wiping her mount before flushing to toilet. She siphons from the wall before grabbing Lizzie's cheeks. "Minto." She casts, taking away the horrid taste in Lizzie's mouth and replacing it with a minty smell and taste. 

Lizzie clings to Josie who holds her close and coddles her. 

"Does this normally happen, Babygirl?" Josie asks. 

"Only after I eats lots." Lizzie hiccups. Josie sighs sadly, she only ate half a bowl of soup. 

"We're gonna have to work on growing your appetite, sweetie." Josie says. 

"Otay, Mama." Lizzie whispers. "Wan' binky."

"Let's go back to our room then, Babygirl." Josie coos and stands up, pulling Lizzie up with her. Lizzie leans into her and lets Josie guide her back to their room. 

Once they get back to their room, Josie does and locking and silencing spell before turning back to Lizzie. 

"Binky?" Lizzie asks. Josie smiles and grab her pacifier and puts it in Lizzie's mouth. 

"T'anks." She mumbles. 

"We've got an hour until your bed time, so what do you want to do?" Josie asks. 

"Pay wif toys?" Lizzie asks. Josie smiles and pulls Lizzie over to her new chest of toys, sitting down and pulling out some building blocks.

Josie watches Lizzie play with the blocks with a happy smile, she’s really going to love doing this. She just knows it. 

Sooooo.. another chapter?


	2. Hope finds out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope finds out about their secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sibling ageplay, it’s non-sexual, but if you don’t like it then don’t read it.

"Lizzie, no!" 

Lizzie's childlike laugh echos through their bathroom as she splashes Josie with her bath water. The brunettes jaw drops in shock as water drops down her face and body, but she can't get mad at the happiness radiating from Lizzie. Josie lets a smile grow on her face and she shakes her head fondly. 

"You're a little monster, you know that?" Josie asks playfully. 

Lizzie grins and nods, grabbing her rubber duck and moving it around the bath. Josie kisses her temple and smiles adoringly at the blonde, humouring her sister/daughter whenever she holds her toys up and rambles on about them. 

Josie never thought she would love doing this so much, but she does. She was so nervous when they first started, she thought she would mess everything up, but if how happy Lizzie is at the moment is any indication, she must be doing something right. They've only been doing it for around a month, but Josie finds herself begging Lizzie to wake up in her headspace. Turns out she has quite a nag for being in control, as well as looking after her sister. 

Lizzie's shocked gasp breaks her from her thoughts. She follows Lizzie's eyes to see her rubber duck on the floor. 

"Quick! Save him, Mama!" Lizzie exclaims. 

Josie grins and picks the duck up, playing along with the blonde and pretending to make the duck climb back up the bath. When the duck is safely back in the water, Lizzie leans over and throws her wet arms around Josie's neck, hugging her. 

"T'anks, Mama!" Lizzie grins and pulls away, pressing a sloppy kiss to Josie's cheek. 

"Anytime, Babygirl." Josie says. "Come on, we need to wash your hair and get you ready for bed." 

Lizzie pouts but lets her Mama wash her hair, continuing to play with her duck. About three minutes later, Josie is done and pulls the plug out of the drain, letting the water fade away. She helps Lizzie out of the tub and wraps a towel around her shivering body. Lizzie sneezes cutely which makes Josie coo and kiss her forehead. 

"Let's get you dressed, cutie." Josie says after drying her, popping Lizzie's hair into a bun.

"Wear duckies?" Lizzie asks and follows Josie into their room, the towel still wrapped around her. 

"Sure, sweetie." Josie replies and grabs a diaper and the changing mat, laying it down on the ground. "Come here." She says and pats the mat. 

Lizzie lays down and rambles on about something whilst Josie tapes the diaper onto her before putting the duck covered onesie on her. Josie sits Lizzie up and takes her hair out of the bun, using her magic to dry it. 

After brushing Lizzie's teeth, Josie sets her in her bed and grabs her bottle of milk and Lizzie's favourite book: Peter Pan. 

"Cuddle close, Babygirl." Josie smiles and sits against the headboard. Lizzie grins and cuddles close to her sister, Josie's arm falling around her back to her keep her close and Lizzie takes the bottle in her hands, slowly suckling on it. 

Josie begins to read to the book whilst Lizzie listens intently, she really does love her stories, especially this one. Josie's probably read it 15 times over the last month, but if it makes Lizzie happy then she doesn't mind. 

It's about 5 minutes later when their door opens and Hope Mikaelson walks in. Josie's eyes widen whilst Lizzie doesn't even realise. 

Hope's words get caught in her throat and her eyes widen at the sight in front of her. Lizzie Saltzman dressed like a baby, drinking milk from a baby bottle. Her mind can't actually function properly, but she finds herself shutting the door so no one else can see. 

Lizzie huffs and looks up at her Mama. "Why stop?" Josie hasn't taken her eyes off of Hope, both of them just staring at each other in shock. "Mama?"

Hope frowns in confusion at the words that fall from Lizzie's lips. 

"Hope." Josie whispers. 

Lizzie looks over at tribrid and whimpers, tears of panic filling her eyes and she runs into their bathroom, locking to door. Josie frowns and walks over to the bathroom door, trying to open it but she can't. She can hear Lizzie crying which breaks her heart. 

"Princess, open the door." Josie says softly. 

"No!" Lizzie cries. "She hate me now!" 

"What's going on?" Hope asks which makes Josie sigh. 

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. I mean it, Hope, not a soul." Josie says sternly. 

"I won't." Hope replies. "I'm so confused." 

Josie sighs and guides Hope to the other side of the room. "Lizzie suffers with 'Mommy issues' if you want. Ever since we were 13, our Mom has never really been around and you know how it feels to not have your Mom, Lizzie takes it the hardest. Our Dad doesn't care much for Lizzie, he always pushes her aside, but our Mom made sure she was okay. Now she's not here and Lizzie suffers a lot from it. When she was with Sebastian, he helped her out with her issues and looked after her, but then he died and Lizzie fell apart. She stopped eating and sleeping, she became severely depressed but I didn't know because I was too wrapped up in everything that happened. I woke up one night to see Lizzie changing her sheets, she had an accident and that's when I found out about everything. I hated seeing her so broken and I had to fix it, so I offered to help her out. It's been a month now and I think it's doing good for both of us, especially Lizzie, I've never seen her so happy." Josie explains. 

Hope looks at the bathroom door as her heart aches for her friend. She knows how if feels to miss your Mom so much you can't physically breathe. 

"I understand if you think this is weird or gross, but please, Hope, don't tell anyone." Josie begs. "It would destroy her."

"Jo, I would never do that to her, or you. You two are like my sisters, and I know how she feels, how it feels to miss someone so much you don't know how to survive it. I'm glad Lizzie has found a way to cope with it. It's not weird or gross, sure it was a shock at first but I completely understand. I've heard of ageplay before, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I would never judge Lizzie for this." Hope reassures. 

"She's just so fragile at the moment and if she ever did anything to herself, I-" the lump in her throat stops Josie from continuing to talk. 

Hope steps forwards and wraps her arms around Josie for a few seconds before pulling away. 

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." Hope tells her. "Can I meet her?" 

"You want to meet her?" Josie asks in shock. 

"Of course I do. Besides, I don't want her to think I hate her now, that could never happen." Hope says. "She's my best friend, no matter what."

Josie walks back over to the bathroom and tries the door again but it's still locked. 

"Lizzie? Can you open the door for Mama?" Josie asks softly. 

"No." Lizzie sniffs, her knees curled up into her chest. "She hate me now."

"No, Babygirl, she doesn't hate you." Josie reassures. "Just open the door for me. Mama wants to hug you."

Lizzie can't deny her Mama cuddles, so she shuffles over to the door and unlocks it before moving back, cuddling her legs to her chest again. Josie walks into the room after hearing the click, seeing the blonde girl sat on the floor. Josie coos and kneels down next to her, pulling Lizzie into her body. 

Lizzie whimpers into her neck. 

"Oh, baby, it's okay. Hope doesn't hate you, not at all." Josie whispers. "She's okay with it."

"She is?" Lizzie asks quietly, sniffling away her tears. 

"Yeah." Josie confirms. "She wants to see you, is that okay?" 

"No laugh?" Lizzie asks fearfully. Josie coos sadly and cups her cheeks, kissing her forehead. 

"She won't laugh at you, little one." Josie reassures. "I promise." 

Lizzie's quiet for a couple minutes, and Josie waits patiently, caressing Lizzie's hair as she waits. 

"Otay." Lizzie mumbles. "Have binky though." Lizzie demands which makes Josie chuckle. She opens the bathroom cupboard under the sink and grabs one of the pots with one of Lizzie's pacifiers in. 

"Here you go, Babygirl." Josie says and pops the pacifier into Lizzie's mouth. 

"T'anks." She whispers and shyly curls into Josie's side as she calls Hope in. 

The tribrid walks into the bathroom and coos at the sight of Lizzie, a soft smile forming on her face. She kneels down in front of them which makes Lizzie curl further into Josie. 

"Hi, cutie." Hope coos which makes Lizzie shyly glance at her. "You don't have to be shy." 

Lizzie just hugs Josie's arm and buries her face into her shoulder. Josie chuckles and kisses her head. 

"Why don't you show Hope your ducks?" Josie suggests. 

Lizzie lights up at the mention of her duckies and she looks over at Hope who is smiling at her. 

"Wan' see my duckies?" Lizzie asks around her binky which makes Hope's heart grow in size. 

"Of course I do." Hope replies. Lizzie giggles excitedly and waddles into the room whilst Hope and Josie follow her. 

Lizzie rummages through her toy box in search for her toy ducks, gasping happily when she finds them. Hope sits in the floor with Lizzie and lets the girl tell her all about the toy ducks sitting in front of her. Hope can't help but think it's the cutest thing she's ever seen, the way Lizzie's eyes light up and she enthusiastically waves her hands around. 

Hope plays with Lizzie for about ten minutes before Josie calls Lizzie back over for bed. 

"But, Mama, payin' wif duckies." Lizzie pouts adorably up at Josie. 

"You can play with your ducks tomorrow, Princess, but right now it's past your bed time." Josie tells her. 

"Hopey pay wif duckies as well?" Lizzie asks hopefully. 

Josie glances over at Hope who smiles. "If you're a good girl and do as your Mama tells you, then I'll come back and play with you tomorrow."

Lizzie grins happily and she puts her toys back in the box before letting Josie lift her up and carry her back over to her bed. They cuddle back into their previous position and Josie plucks the pacifier from Lizzie's mouth, passing the half empty bottle back to Lizzie who happily puts it in her mouth and starts to suckle on it again whilst Josie continues reading from where they stopped before. 

Hope watches the sight with a warm smile, finding it as cute as a bunch of puppies. Having something like this in her life is good, it will distract her from her stress, besides she gets to spend more time with the twins, so it's a win-win. 

She gets up off the floor and sits on the end of Lizzie's bed, listening to Josie read. It doesn't last long though, because Lizzie falls asleep against her chest about three minutes later, the now empty bottle of milk falling from her lips and onto Josie's lap. The brunette stops reading when the bottle falls, looking down to see Lizzie fast asleep on her chest. 

Josie smiles softly and sets the book aside before skilfully moving Lizzie to lay down, placing her stuffed duck toy in her arms. Josie leans down and kisses her forehead lovingly. 

"Sleep tight, little Princess. I love you so much." Josie whispers and kisses her forehead again before standing up. 

Josie's flicks the main light off and puts her lamp on instead. She goes about tiding the small amount of mess in their room. 

"I should head off." Hope whispers so she doesn't wake Lizzie up. 

Josie looks up and smiles. "Ok. Thank you, Hope, you have no idea how much this means to her." 

Hope smiles and brushes it off. "Anytime, Jo. I'll see you tomorrow, I'll come by after dinner."

"Sounds great." Josie whispers. "Goodnight, Hope."

"Night, Josie." Hope says before leaving. 

Josie sighs happily and finishes tiding before sitting at her desk and doing her homework for a couple hours before she grows tired and decides to head to bed. 

After brushing her teeth and doing all her essential things, Josie flicks her lamp off and climbs into bed with Lizzie. The blonde girl instantly rolls over and cuddles into Josie's arms which makes Josie smile lovingly and kiss head head.

"I love you." Josie whispers and tightens her arms around Lizzie before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you want to see next!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
